Entscheidung aus Liebe
by Amy Alba Malfoy
Summary: Love Story zwischen Phoebe und Jason und eine bedeutende Entscheidung wird getroffen.


**Entscheidung aus Liebe **

_By Amy Malfoy_

Autor: Amy Malfoy

Titel: Entscheidung aus Liebe

FSK: ./.

Teile: 1?

Genre: Romantik

Personen: Phoebe/Jason

Spoiler: Die Serie an sich.

Hinweis: Die Fan Fiction entstand zum Ende der 5. Staffel, was in der 6. Staffel passiert habe ich nicht berücksichtigt.

Inhalt: Eine Trennung kann die wahren Gefühle ans Licht bringen.

Kommentar: Das ist meine zweite Story , also seit bitte gnädig mit mir. Danke an meine Probeleserin Pegasus.

Feedback: amyalbamalfoygmx.de

Disclaimer: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine Fan Fiction. Die Geschichte entstand nur aus Spaß und nicht weil ich damit irgendwelche kommerziellen Zwecke verfolge! Ich hoffe das Ihr beim lesen genauso viel Spaß habt, wie ich beim schreiben! Alle Charaktere, außer meine, gehören, den Autoren/ Verlangen und Lizenznehmern in dem Fall Aaron Spelling (bzw. Spelling Television Inc.).

**SAN FRANCISCO – USA **

Die Morgensonne strahlt kräftig über der Metropole San Francisco. In Halliwell Manor in den Pazifik Heigths ist es noch sehr still. Noch war keiner der Bewohner, außer Phoebe, wach und ihr ist dieser Umstand auch schon ganz recht. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt auf ihre beiden Schwestern Piper und Paige oder ihrem Schwager Leo treffen. Noch im Halbschlaf kramt sie im Schrank nach ein paar Sachen und geht in Richtung Badezimmer. Ihre Morgenschwäche fällt heute sehr üppig aus und nachdem sie ihr Schlafzeug schnell zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, geht sie hinunter in die Küche. Hier kocht sie sich erst mal einen Kakao und geht damit in den Wintergarten. Der nicht nur ihr Lieblingsplatz ist, sondern auch der ihrer Schwestern. Phoebe war in Gedanken bei ihrem Traum von der letzen Nacht. Wie so oft in den letzten Nächte hat sie wieder von ihrer großen Liebe Jason geträumt. Auch wenn sich jeder Traum im ersten Anschein von den anderen abhebt, endeten sie alle gleich. Immer sieht sie Jason lächeln, letztendlich dreht er sich um und geht. Egal wie sehr sie ihn ruft, geht er immer weiter ohne sich überhaupt einmal umzudrehen oder einen kurzen Moment inne zuhalten.

Bei den Gedanken an dieses Ende laufen Phoebe zwei einsame Tränen die Wangen herunter. Warum hat sie ihn auch gehen lassen? Jason ist vor einiger Zeit aus beruflichen Gründen nach Hongkong gegangen. Er hat sie gebeten ihn zu begleiten. Im ersten Moment war sie Feuer und Flame. Sie hat sogar schon fest zugesagt. Doch wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in San Francisco bleiben musste, egal wie sehr es ihr im Herzen schmerzte.

Piper, Phoebe und Paige sind in vielerlei Hinsicht anders als andere Schwestern. Der wichtigste Unterschied ist: Sie sind Hexen und drei der mächtigsten dazu. Seit dem ihre Großmutter verstorben war und die „Macht der Drei" entfesselt wurde, kämpfen sie gemeinsam gegen das Böse.

Durch den Kampf gegen einen Dämonen verloren sie schon ihre älteste Schwester Prue und durch ihren Tot löste sich auch die Macht der Drei auf. Bis zu dem Tag als sich rausstellte das sie noch einen Schwester hatten. Paige. Sie war ihre Halbschwester. Entstanden aus der Beziehung zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Wächter des Lichts. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schaffen sie es aber wieder die Macht der Drei neu zu vereinigen.

Die Erinnerung und diese Zeit, wo die Macht der Drei nicht existierte, machte Phoebe bewusst wie wichtig die „Macht der Drei" für das Gute in der Welt ist. Dies ist aber nur ein schwacher Trost, wenn man die große Liebe ziehen lassen musste.

Phoebe sitzt weiter auf den Sofa und beobachtet die Vögel draußen im Garten und wieder laufen ihr zwei einsam Tränen die Wange hinunter.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Jason", sagte sie leise und nahm einen Schluck Kakao aus der Tasse. Sie weiß nicht genau wie lange sie das nun schon saß, als sie jemanden die Treppe runterkommen hörte. Piper kam mit ihrem Sohn Wyatt auf dem Arm in den Wintergarten.

„Guten Morgen Phoebe", sagte sie gut gelaunt. Phoebe gab keine Antwort so tief war sie in ihre Gedanken versunken. Verwundert schauend geht Piper darauf hin in die Küche, um das Frühstück für Wyatt zu machen. Sie stellte das Radio an und sang leise mit. Nach einer kurzen Moment kommt Leo ebenfalls in die Küche und begrüßt seine Frau mit einem liebevollem Kuss.

Dies wurde Phoebe zuviel, natürlich gönnt sie Piper das Glück, aber in ihrer derzeitigen Situation ist das einfach zu schmerzhaft. Also schlich sie sich unbemerkt von Piper und Leo aus dem Haus. Um spazieren zu gehen. Phoebe´s Gedanken waren ununterbrochen bei Jason. Was macht er gerade? Wie geht es ihm? Vermisst er mich genauso wie ich ihn? Diese Frage bereitet Phoebe seit einigen Tagen einiges Kopfzerbrechen. Die letzten Telefonate mit Jason waren irgendwie anders als die ersten. Von Telefonat zu Telefonat veränderte er sich immer mehr. Phoebe hat seit dem das Gefühl ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr zu verlieren. In seinem letztem Telefonat meinte Jason, er bräuchte etwas Bedenkzeit, da er sich über etwas klar werden muss. „Was hat denn das nur zu bedeuten?" Dies fragte sich Phoebe und das die ganzen letzten Tage schon.

Nach einer guten Stunden fand Phoebe sich wieder im Halliwell Haus ein. Zu ihrer Freude waren alle bis auf Leo, der auf Wyatt aufpasste, ausgeflogen. So kann sie sich in Ruhe auf ihre Arbeit vorbereiten. Nach einer halben Stunde verlässt sie wieder das Haus in Richtung Arbeit.

**HONGKONG – CHINA**

Ein paar tausend Kilometer entfernt in Hongkong ist es gerade tiefste Nacht. Jason liegt wach und starrt die Zimmerdecke an. Neben ihm im schläft eine gutaussehende Frau mit langen blonden Haaren. Sie ist etwa in Phoebe´s Alter.

Jason lag noch eine ganze weile wach im Bett bis er aufstand und in die Küche geht. Nach einem kurzem Überlegen, brüht er sich einen Tee auf. Er geht mit der Tasse zum Fenster und schaut in die Nacht hinein. Seine Gedanken ziehen ihre Kreise und landen schließlich bei Phoebe. Die Gedanken an Phoebe lassen ein Chaos der Gefühle in seinem Herzen aufleben. Nachdem Phoebe ihn nach Hongkong nicht begleiten wollte, hat er sich eingeredet: „Sie hat dir doch eh nie großartig was bedeutet und auf diese Art und Weise ist es für sie beide einfacher einen Schlussstrich unter ihre Beziehung zuziehen. Doch ist es nicht so simpel wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint.

Kaum war er ein paar Tage in Hongkong, hat er in einem kleinen Straßencafe Ashley kennen gelernt. Die beiden haben sich angefreundet. Wegen Phoebe hatte Jason keine Bedenken, denn ersten war sie ja nicht hier und zweitens würde sie es wohl auch nicht anders machen. Aber so einfach wie er dachte kann er Phoebe nun doch nicht vergessen. Je größer die Gefühle wurden, die er für Ashley empfand, um so größer wurde auch das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Phoebe.

Jason schaute aus dem Fenster in die sternklare Nacht. Er hat nicht bemerkt wie Ashley in die Küche gekommen ist. Sie umarmt Jason und schmiegt sich an seinem Rücken an.

„Was ist denn los?", fragt sie ihn mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Jason in den letzten Nächten nicht besonders gut geschlafen hat.

„Ach, nichts wichtiges.", antwortet Jason und dreht sich um. Er schließt sie in die Arm und gibt ihr einen langen zärtlich Kuss. Er kann Ashley einfach nicht die Wahrheit über Phoebe erzählen, jedenfalls solange nicht bis er nicht weiß, was für Gefühle er für Phoebe empfindet. Bis jetzt hat er Ashley nur gesagt: Phoebe sei eine gute Kollegin in San Francisco gewesen.

Gemeinsam gehen die beiden wieder ins Bett und schlafen eng umeinander geschlungen ein.

Am nächsten morgen wacht Jason recht früh auf. Obwohl die Nacht recht kurz war, fühlte er sich putz munter. Er macht für sich und Ashley Frühstück, nebenbei schaut er sich noch ein paar wichtige Unterlagen für das Meeting am Morgen mit den Geschäftsleuten an. Doch wie sehr er versucht sich auf die Unterlagen zu konzentrieren, will es ihm nicht gelingen. Immer wieder rücken seine Gefühle in den Vordergrund, mit der zentralen Frage: Phoebe oder Ashley – Hongkong oder San Francisco.

Nach zwei Stunden macht sich Jason auf dem Weg zu seinem Meeting.

**SAN FRANCISCO – USA**

Phoebe kam geschafft und nervlich am Ende zu Hause an. Heute lief so gut wie alles schief! Sie will jetzt nur noch ein heißes Bad nehmen und dann sich mit einem gutem Buch, zur Ablenkung, in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen.

Doch da hat sie die Rechnung ohne ihre Schwestern gemacht. Piper war natürlich aufgefallen, dass es ihr am morgen nicht gut ging.

Als Piper sie nun erblickt, geht sie direkt auf Phoebe zu und begrüßt sie.

„Was war denn heute morgen mit dir los?", sprudelt es sofort aus Piper raus. Phoebe beachtet ihre Schwester gar nicht und geht einfach in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Sie ist jetzt einfach nicht in der Stimmung mit ihnen zu reden. Piper hat diese Reaktion verstanden, auch wenn sie sich damit nur widerwillig abfinden kann. Mit einem leisen Seufzen geht Piper in die Küche zurück.

Kurze Zeit später geht Phoebe wieder hinunter in Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen und traf da auf Piper.

„Phoebe ?", Piper schaute sie Interessiert an. Phoebe blickte Piper nur kurz von der Seite her an.

„Ja?"

Piper sieht dies als Gesprächsbereitschaft an. Also fängt sie behutsam an zu sprechen.

„Was ist denn mit dir heute los, Phoebe?", fragte sie. Phoebe sieht Piper an und versucht ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelingen will.

„Ich vermisse Jason. Heute Nacht hatte ich wieder einen Traum von uns. Jetzt wo wir getrennt sind, weiß ich wie sehr ich ihn liebe.", sagt sie leise und mit Träne in den Augen. Piper sieht ihre kleine Schwester mitleidig an, geht um die Theke herum und nahm Phoebe liebevoll in den Arm.

„Phoebe, du gehst jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und ich mach uns was zu essen. Paige muss auch gleich nach Hause kommen.", sagt Piper nach einigen Minuten. Phoebe nickte kurz und verläst die Küche Richtung Wohnzimmer. Als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen ist, fängt Wyatt an mit weinen.

„Piper, ich kümmere mich um Wyatt", ruft Phoebe in Richtung Küche, nimmt ihren kleinen Neffen aus dem Bettchen und singt ihm ein Liedchen. Nebenbei geht sie im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Dies passt ihr ganz gut. So kommt sie das erste mal heute auf andere Gedanken.

Kurze Zeit später geht die Tür und Paige kommt gut Gelaunt rein geschneit.

„Wow, dass war heute ein spitzen Tag.", sprudelt aus Paige hervor.

„Oh, Tante Paige hat heute aber gute Laune.", sagt Phoebe mit einem leicht gequältem Lächeln in Richtung Wyatt.

„Ja, hat sie", sagt Paige da drauf und streichelt Wyatt über die Wange. „Ich hab heute den Mann meiner Träume getroffen.", sagt Paige überschwänglich. Auf einen Schlag hat sich Phoebe´s bessere Laune wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Es liefen ihr ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter. „Was ist den los Phoebe?", fragt Paige besorgt als sie sieht, dass Phoebe weint. Phoebe schluckt einmal kräftig,

„Ich vermisse Jason wahnsinnig." Phoebe hat den Satz noch nicht mal beendet, da nahm Paige sie schon in den Arm. Man sieht ihr an das sie jetzt doch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres Freudenschreies hatte.

„Essen ist fertig. Ihr könnt schon mal den Tisch decken.", ruft Piper kurze Zeit später aus der Küche. Phoebe legt Wyatt zurück in sein Bettchen. Er hat sich in zwischen wieder beruhigt. Zusammen mit Paige geht sie zu Piper in die Küche und holt das Geschirr aus dem Schrank und deckt den Tisch im Esszimmer. Das Abendessen fiel an diesem Abend recht still aus. Paige hält ihre Freude mit Rücksicht auf Phoebe zurück und Piper steht schon kurz nach dem sie angefangen haben zu essen wieder auf, weil Wyatt sich lautstark im Wohnzimmer bemerkbar macht.

Nach dem Abendessen geht Phoebe still und leise hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Sie ist heute einfach nicht in Stimmung auf die Gesellschaft ihrer Schwestern. Sie zieht sich ihr Pyjama an und legt sich in ihr Bett. Sie beginnt ein Buch zu lesen. Doch sie kommt nicht sehr weit, nach gut 2 Seiten schläft sie ein. Kurze Zeit später klopft es an die Tür.

„Phoebe, darf ich rein kommen?", kommt eine Stimme von draußen. Es ist Piper. Sie will noch einmal nach Phoebe sehen, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihre kleine Schwester macht. Als sie bemerkt, dass Phoebe schläft, nimmt sie das Buch und legt es auf den Nachttisch. Piper streichelt noch einmal lächelnd kurz über Phoebe´s Wange. Dann löscht sie das Licht und schließt leise die Tür.

**HONGKONG – CHINA**

Das Meeting hat Jason halb überstanden. Nun geht es mit den Geschäftsleuten zum Mittagessen. Das passt Jason absolut gar nicht. Am liebsten wäre er in Moment alleine! Jede seiner Gedanken, die sich nicht um geschäftliche Dinge drehen, sind bei Phoebe und Ashley. Er weiß nicht ob die Gefühle für Ashley echt waren oder ob er sich die nur einredet um von dem Trennungsschmerz zu Phoebe abzulenken

„Was ist mit dir los Jason?", fragt David, ein Geschäftspartner und Freund von Jason. Jason reagierte nicht.

„Jason!", sagt David nach Augenblicken.

„Ah, nichts wichtiges.", gab Jason knapp als Antwort.

„Ach, erzähl mir doch nix. Ich sehe es dir doch an, dass was mit dir nicht stimmt. Also los erzähl!", sagt David und lässt nicht locker. Nach einem kurzem Moment gibt sich Jason geschlagen.

„Okay, ich fange ja schon an", sagt Jason, „Also in San Francisco habe ich die Frau meiner Träume kennen gelernt. Sie heißt Phoebe und ist einfach die beste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin. Nur das Tragische daran ist, mir ist das erst bewusst geworden seit ich in Hongkong bin. Dann ist ja hier noch Ashley und sie liebe ich auch."

David seufzte kurz und lächelt Jason Geheimnisvoll an.

„Aha, da gibt es nur ein Lösung für dein Problem.", sagt er kurz entschlossen. Jason riss die Augen auf und schaut Jason gespannt an. David spannt ihn nicht lange auf die Folter,

„Als erstes muss du dir über deine Gefühle klar werden und dann die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Eins muss dir klar sein: eine von beiden wirst du verletzten und je länger du grübelst desto du größer ist der Schmerz den du zufügst." Jason schaut jetzt David wenig begeistert an.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre wie du sagst. Ich versuche schon seit Tagen darüber nach zudenken wer mir mehr bedeutet Phoebe oder Ashley.", Damit ist für Jason die Diskussion beendet. Er steht auf und geht. David will ihn noch zurück halten, aber er hat es dann doch aufgegeben. Er kennt Jason schon viele Jahre und weiß, dass man Jason oft zu seinem Glück zwingen muss. Da kommt David eine Idee und auch er geht.

Jason geht im Park spazieren bevor er wieder zum Meeting muss. Er versucht sich etwas abzulenken und fit für die Besprechung zu werden. Doch so recht will es ihn nicht gelingen. Insgeheim gestand er sich jetzt ein, dass er zurück nach San Francisco muss. Wenn Phoebe nicht nach Hongkong kommen kann, dann muss er eben zu Phoebe nach San Fransisco. Trotzdem ist das nicht so einfach. Es ist für ihn sehr wichtig, in Hongkong zu sein. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerreißt. Für Jason die Karriere wichtiger als die Liebe. Denn in der Vergangenheit wurde er einfach zu oft von Frauen enttäuscht. Das Phoebe ihn nicht begleiten wollte, war für ihn Signal um Vorsicht walten zu lassen.

Mit dem Standpunkt er sei mit Ashley hier sehr glücklich, versucht Jason jeden Gedanken an Phoebe zu vertreiben und machte sich so auf den Weg zum Meeting.

Jason und David sitzen am Abend in einer Bar und stoßen auf ihren Teilerfolg an, denn die Gespräche verliefen vielversprechend.

„Jason, ich hab heute im Büro was geregelt.", fängt David ein Gespräch an. Jason wird hellhörig.

„Aha, und was, wenn man fragen darf. Es geht nicht zufällig um mich?", sagt Jason. „Ich hab mich dafür eingesetzt, das du zurück nach San Francisco kannst.", sagt David ohne zu zögern. Er kennt Jason so gut, dass er ihm nichts vormachen konnte. Er sah genau das Jason mit Ashley nicht glücklich werden würde. Also handelte er.

Jason steht das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was hast du getan? Das kannst du nicht machen. Das hier ist wichtig für mich.", sagt er dann nach einigen Minuten überrascht und entsetzt.

„Viel wichtiger als deine Liebe zu Phoebe?", fühlt David Jason auf den Zahn, „Das hab ich aber heute Mittag anders verstanden. Außerdem sehe ich das Phoebe für dich nicht so unbedeutend ist wie du immer sagst. Ashley nutzt du dazu um den Trennungsschmerz zu betäuben, wenn auch nur für kurz. Glaub mir Ashley hat das nicht verdient."

Jason nimmt einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schaut dann aus dem Fenster. David hat genau seinen wunden Punkt gefunden.

„Ja, Phoebe ist mir unheimlich wichtig, aber nicht so wichtig, um das hier auf zugeben. Wer weiß wie lange unsere Liebe halten wird. Am Ende stehe ich wieder vor den Scherben meiner beruflich Karriere, wie schon so oft. Ich sage dir eins: Diesmal nicht.", sagt Jason und versucht möglichst überzeugend zu klingen. Doch David konnte dies nicht überzeugen.

„Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Im Leben muss man mal ein Risiko eingehen und wie lange eine Liebe hält weiß man nie vorher. Ein Tipp: sagt Ashley die Wahrheit Phoebe betreffend.", sagt David ernst.

„Ich bin müde, dass war ein anstrengender Tag. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause.", sagt Jason schließlich um sich dem Gespräch entziehen. David schmunzelte wissend vor sich hin, ließ Jason aber gehen.

„Du kommst noch drauf, wie viel dir Phoebe bedeutet.", sagt David leise vor sich hin als auch er die Bar verließ.

Jason geht nicht wie gewollt direkt in seine Wohnung. Sondern noch eine Weile am Hafen spazieren. Die Worte von David hallen wieder und wieder in seinen Kopf. Langsam wird ihm klar, wie recht David hat. Phoebe ist ihm sehr wichtig! Und Ashley? Eher ist eine Notbeziehung oder so was in der Art.

Die beste Möglichkeit ist: er geht zurück nach San Francisco aber vorher erzählt er Ashley die Wahrheit. Trotzdem ist das jetzt nicht einfach, die Zeitung brauchte ihn hier in Hongkong. Sie konnte nicht auf ihn verzichten.

Nach einer ganze Weile entschließt sich Jason in seine Wohnung zurück zu gehen. Er lässt sich auf sein Sofa fallen und überlegt noch eine ganze Weile bis er einen Entschluss gefasst hat. Jason nimmt den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählt die Nummer von David. Doch scheinbar ist er noch nicht zu hause, denn nur der Anrufbeantworter ging ran.

„Ich bin´s Jason. Können wir uns morgen früh um 10:00 Uhr im Büro treffen? Bis morgen dann.", spricht Jason aufs Band. Als er den Hörer gerade auf gelegt hat, bemerkt er erst Ashley.

„Hallo, Wie war dein Tag heute?", fragte er an sie gewandt ohne sich überhaupt von der Stelle zu bewegen. In seinem Kopf raucht es. Wie soll er es ihr erklären? Jetzt ist der einzigste Zeitpunkt um ihr die Sache zu erklären, wenn er nicht so feige sein will und einfach morgen in der Flieger steigen will und sie alleine zurücklassen will.

„Gut, aber was ist mit dir denn los? So kenne ich dich gar nicht und in den letzten Tagen hast du dich auch verändert", antwortet sie und schaut ihn verwundert an. „Setz dich bitte. Ich muss dir was sagen", fängt Jason an zu erklären und fasst sich ans Herz. Jetzt oder nie!

Ashley geht in Richtung Sofa und schaut Jason erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab dir doch von Phoebe erzählt.", beginnt Jason.

„Ja und? Sie war doch nur deine Kollegin in den USA.", sagt Ashley, die nicht weiß was sie davon halten soll.

„Nein, am Anfang schon aber dann wurden meine Gefühle zu ihr intensiver. Sie konnte mich leider nicht nach Hongkong begleiten. Ich dachte nach dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe würde ich sie vergessen.", brach Jason ab. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er es Ashley erklären sollte.

„Sag mir, wenn ich mich irre. Du willst damit sagen, das es aus ist.", ergriff Ashley das Wort.

„Ja, mir ist heute klar geworden, wie sehr ich Phoebe Liebe und morgen fliege ich zurück nach San Francisco.", sagte Jason gefasst und wollte sie noch mal zum Abschied in den Arm nehmen. Doch Ashley stößt ihn weg und verschwindet ohne ein Wort aus der Wohnung. Nach einigen Minuten hat sich Jason gefangen und geht mit einem schlechten Gewissen gegenüber Ashley zu Bett.

Am nächsten morgen steht Jason mit deutlich besserer Laune auf. Er ist sich sicher, dass der gestern gefasste Entschluss richtig ist. Mit überschwänglicher Laune und leichten Schritt geht er ins Büro, wo ihn David schon erwartet.

„Guten Morgen, David.", sagt Jason pfeifend und mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen. Was willst du denn mit mir besprechen.", fragt David.

„Gilt das noch, was du gestern zu mir gesagt hast?", fällt Jason gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Ja, na klar. Wieso?", antwortet David mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Unser Gespräch gestern Abend hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Mir ist klar geworden ich möchte nie mehr im Leben von Phoebe getrennt sein.", sagt Jason.

„Schön, dass du das jetzt auch begriffen hast. Los verschwinde ich regele alles hier für dich. Ich habe dir den 12 Uhr Flug nach San Francisco gebucht.", sagt David und schiebt Jason Richtung Ausgang. Mit der Vorfreude Phoebe in ein paar Stunden wieder in die Arme zu schließen macht sich Jason auf den Weg in Richtung Wohnung. Er packt sich schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen und verfasst einen Brief an Ashley. Auf den Weg zum Flughafen wirft er ihn noch schnell in einen Postkasten.

**San Francisco – USA**

Phoebe wacht jäh aus ihrem Traum auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihr, dass es noch recht früh ist. Nach einigen Versuchen wieder macht sie sich auf den Weg in den Wintergarten, welcher schon in ein leichtes goldenes Licht der sommerlichen Morgensonne getaucht ist. Phoebe holt sich eine Decke und kuschelt sich darin auf den Sofa ein. Ihr Blick schweift nach draußen in den mit Blumen überhäuften Garten.

Phoebe genießt diese morgendlich Stille im Halliwell Haus. Doch nach ein paar Minuten fallen ihr die Augen zu.

Zu gleichen Zeit am Flughafen San Francisco

Die Maschine mit Jason landet planmäßig. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis er durch den Zoll war, denn seit dem 11. September 2001 sind die Beamten bei Einreisenden immer sehr gründlich. Jason ist am überlegen ob er gleich zu Phoebe fährt oder erst mal in einem Hotel eincheckt. Seine Wohnung wurde mittlerweile weiter vermietet, daher fällt diese Option aus.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr entscheidet er sich für die zweite Variante. Die Schwestern sind ja nicht gerade als Frühaufsteher bekannt!

Im Hotel eingecheckt geht Jason erst einmal unter die Dusche. Danach bestellt er sich bei Empfang ein Taxi, in dem er auch einige Minuten später sitzt und sich in Richtung Halliwell Manor bringen lasst. Sein Herz schlägt wie wild in seiner Brust. Jetzt bereute er seine Entscheidung nach San Francisco zurück zu kehren nicht mehr. Er wusste das es richtig war und Jason konnte es kaum erwarten Phoebe nach der Zeit der Trennung wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. Er wünschte sich die Zeit würde doppelt so schnell vergehen, damit der lang ersehnte Moment endlich da ist.

Piper wurde von dem schreienden Wyatt geweckt. Sie nahm ihren Sohn liebevoll in den Arm.

„Schhhh wir wollen doch Daddy noch ein bisschen schlafen lassen." Mit diesen geflüsterten Worten geht sie hinunter in die Küche, um für Wyatt das Fläschchen vorzubereiten. Als sie Wyatt in sein Körbchen im Wintergarten legen will, entdeckt sie Phoebe auf den Sofa. Leise legt Piper ihren Sohn ins Körbchen und schiebt es in die Küche um ihre Schwester nicht aufzuwecken. Bevor sie den Wintergarten verlässt schaut sie noch einmal zu Phoebe rüber.

„Arme kleine Phoebe.", schaut sie ihre kleine Schwester mitfühlend an. Als Piper gerade Wyatt das Fläschchen geben wollte, klingelt es an der Tür.

„Wer kann das denn jetzt um diese Uhrzeit sein?", fragte sie sich leise fluchtend und geht mit Wyatt auf den Arm zu Tür. In dem Moment als sie die Tür öffnet staunt sich nicht schlecht.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du bist in Hongkong.", sagt sie ohne mit ihrer Verwunderung hinter dem Berg zu halten als sie Jason erkannte.

„Ich habe ein paar Entscheidungen getroffen. Seit ich in Hongkong bin, weiß ich wie viel mir Phoebe bedeutet und ich will nie mehr von ihr so lange getrennt sein. Sie bedeutet mir einfach alles und die Trennung war einfach grausam.", antwortet Jason wahrheitsgemäß und lächelt die verblüffte Piper an.

„Ah, komm doch rein sie ist im Wintergarten.", sagt Piper und wies ihn an rein zu gehen. Jason geht lächelnd und schnellen Schrittes in den Wintergarten. Jede Sekunde ohne Phoebe ist ihm jetzt eine Sekunde zuviel. Als er Phoebe erblickte, hatte er das Gefühl sein Herz würde in seiner Brust Purzelbäume schlagen und eine ganze Schar Schmetterlinge schwirrten in seinem Bauch umher. Wie konnte er nur sie hier zurück lassen?

„Ich war ja so ein Idiot.", flüsterte er vor sich hin. Vorsichtig und leise schleicht er sich zu Sofa und kniet sich vor diesem hin. Eine ganze Weile beobachtet er Phoebe beim schlafen. Er traut sich nicht sie zu wecken, denn sie sieht so friedlich aus. Nach einer Weile, Jason weiß nicht wie lange er Phoebe beobachtet hatte, küsste er sie wach. Ganz genauso wie im Märchen der Prinz das Dornröschen.

Langsam wird Phoebe wach, noch wehrt sie sich da gegen. Sie will den Traum noch etwas genießen, bevor sie die Realität wieder hat. Dann bemerkt sie, dass es kein Traum ist, sondern die Wirklichkeit. Im ersten Moment will Phoebe ihren Augen nicht so recht trauen.

„Guten Morgen, meine Süße.", begrüßt Jason Phoebe mit einem liebevollem Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Jason? Was machst du denn hier?", fragt Phoebe nicht weniger überrascht als ihre Schwester Piper vorhin, „Ich dachte du bist noch eine ganze Weile in Hongkong." Jason lächelt die verdutzt drein blickende Phoebe verliebt an.

„Hast du mich denn überhaupt nicht ein bisschen vermisst?", antwortet Jason mit einem bewusst beleidigten Unterton.

„Natürlich freue ich mich dich wiederzusehen.", antworte Phoebe und schlingt ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich lasse dich jetzt nie mehr los.", sagt sie weiter.

„Du brauchst mich nicht fest halten. Ich bleibe in San Francisco und damit bei dir.", sagt Jason und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich hab dich ja so vermisst.", sagen die beiden wie aus einem Mund. Darauf hin fangen beide schallend an zu Lachen an. Beide sind wie ausgewechselt und sprühen nur so vor Lebensfreude. Jason setzt sich zu Phoebe aufs Sofa und Phoebe kuschelt sich eng an ihm.

Kurz darauf kommt Piper in den Wintergarten und fängt an zu schmunzeln, wie sie die beiden da auf den Sofa so liegen sieht.

„Na, ihr beiden wie wäre es mit Frühstück?", fragt Piper fröhlich pfeifend. Sie freut sich ja so, dass Phoebe ihr große Liebe wieder sieht.

„Nein danke.", antwortet Phoebe und nimmt Jason´s Hand und verschwindet mit ihm nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Die beiden haben wichtigeres tun als mit Piper zufrühstücken.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


End file.
